Battlefield
by maramarie
Summary: Song fic comp, Harry and Draco are married, and it's happily every ever right? Wrong every day something starts a fight. Then one day things break, another fight starts and no one is certain if their bonding will survive.


_**DISSCLAIMER, I don't own anything from the Harry Potter World or the Song Battlefeild by Jordin Sparks everything belongs to the original owner.**_

**_Warning Violance M/P_**

_**Battlefield**_

Harry, eight months pregnant and dropping with exhaustion moved into the parlor where his husband of one year sat. Moving in slowly he was about to ask Draco if he could get him a drink so he could just sit down but as he moved to his seat, he stubbed his foot on Draco's shoes. "DRACO!" Harry yelled. He had spent all day cleaning the house, then cook for him and he couldn't even bother to pick up his damned shoes! Lucius and Narcissa were do to be over in less than an hour and he didn't think he could handle Lucius snaky comments of how he could keep the house clean. This was the eight time this week that Draco had just come home and thrown his stuff everywhere.

Draco stood glowering, "I just got home from work!" he protested his anger rising fast. He rounded on Harry yelling about that it was his job to clean the house and pick up. He yelled as he threw the shoes into the hall closet. "I bring home the pay and I have to do everything around here. I'll bet that you didn't even start dinner yet!"

"I did too!" Harry yelled back, "I'm tired Draco."

"You're tired? You're tired!" Draco repeated his voice rising again. "I work all day and you laze around the house. I have had enough!" he stormed out of the parlor and up the stairs slamming the bedroom door.

Harry stood alone in the parlor, crying. Why did this have to happen now? Slowly he made his way up the stairs and opened the bedroom door. "Draco?" he whispered looking around the room. His heart broke when he saw the suitcase on the bed.

Draco stormed out of the bathroom and threw his things into the suitcase.

"Draco? What are you doing?" His voice broke seeing the anger in his eyes.

"I have had enough! I'm done!" he latched the suitcase and picked it up; "I'm done!" he left not even giving him a hug good bye.

Harry stood there and began to ball; he had meant to start a fight. With a heavy heart, he headed down the stairs and turned off dinner not able to stop the tears as Hermione stepped into the room. The house elf had gone for her the moment the fight had started. He didn't look up at her, tears streaming down his face and he packed dinner to sent to his in-laws.

"Harry?" Hermione placed a warm hand on his back feeling her friend shake from the tears, "This is the fifth fight this week. What happened?"

"I don't know, I just wanted him to pick up after himself…" he whispered feeling the tears fall. The fights seemed to be getting worse and things seemed to be falling apart around him, "He left, said he was done and left."

"Isn't Lucius and Narcissa coming over?" she asked knowing that they had dinner with the parents twice a week.

"Supposed to, I'm sending it over with a note." sniffling he called the house elf to take the basket and note to Narcissa, "I'm just not hungry any more."

"Have you sat down and talked to him, really talked to him?" Hermione asked rubbing his back, seeing the tears fall faster.

Harry shook his head, "Everything turns into a fight lately. I'm so tired." he cried as Hermione lead him to the parlor to sit him down. "Why does this always happen? I don't want to lose him."

"I know, but if one of you doesn't surrender this time you will lose everything."

"I'm not backing down!" he snapped, "I always back down not this time!" the tears began to fall again.

Hermione knew that this was the fight that was going to determine whether their marriage was going to survive the year. At the moment, she wasn't sure if it was.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Narcissa looked down at the note and sighed as she set the basket of food down and went to find her husband. She was tired of this, every time she turned around her son and son-in-law were at each other's throats but this time it felt different. It felt as if she had to step in and find her son to teach him a lesson in how to treat his husband. "Lucius?" She looked up from the note a moment to get his attention.

"I am almost ready," he sighed he really didn't care to go to visit Harry.

"Change of plans, dinners on the table. I will be going out for awhile." She grinned and then just left.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Draco looked up seeing his mother walk into the lake house, "You always know where to find me." he commented. Looking away to hid his red eyes he went to fix her a drink. "I take it Harry told you everything?"

"Actually, no. We never made it. He sent over everything he had made with a note that said that he wasn't hungry and wanted us to have a meal." She looked at him angry that he was just standing there and not looking at her, "Turn around and talk to me properly!" she snapped angry with him.

Draco turned and looked at his mother with red eyes, "I'm sorry mother." he whispered. "I'm just tired of the fights, it's like a battlefield and no one wants to surrender." he whispered.

"Do you ever think that you are the reason? Do you ever do anything to help him?" Moving to stand in front of him her arms folded.

"Help? Why should I help when I work all day!" he demanded, "It's not my job. It's his!" he argued.

"No it's both of you. You are both responsible for the house work!" she fired back, "Are you going to tell me that you are going to make Harry raise the baby?" she demanded.

"Well…" he fidgeted.

"Love is a fight! A fight to keep the one you love. Don't let the stupidest things ruin the one good thing you have!" she snarled. "And if you don't help raise my grand child I will personally remove you from the will."

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Hermione opened the door knowing who was on the other side, "Hello Mrs. Malfoy." she greeted looking worried.

"How is my Harry?" she asked worried for both Harry and the baby.

"Still crying, it'll stop for a few moments then he'll start again." She whispered shutting the door, "It was over something stupid…"

"Usually is." She commented as she hung her cloak beside the door, "Let me guess. Draco left his things lying around?"

Hermione nodded, Narcissa knew Draco too well. "Harry stumbled on his shoes."

Harry looked up from his drink. "Mom I'm sorry…" he whispered feeling depressed, maybe it was for the best to call it finished. "I will be going to the Lawyers tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Draco said that he done, that he is finished. Probably for the best, just call it finished. Lucius won." He whispered the tears began to fall again, it was clear that he didn't want to call it finished. He wanted to hang on but was tired of it all. "I love him but I don't want this to feel like a battlefield."

"You are fighting the wrong person; love is a fight a fight to keep him." She repeated the same argument she had put on her son. "Don't let Lucius win."

"I always surrender though…" Harry cried but his hands were tied he had to wave the flag of defeat, "Every time I put my flag up he walks all over me…"

Draco who had slipped into the house with out making a noise was listening at the door. His Harry had a point; he had to stop and now. Inching the door open he moved into the room startling Harry.

"You came home…" Harry whispered looking at him through tears.

Draco knelt in front of his chair, "I am sorry, my world is nothing with out you. I want to sallow my pride, I can't lose you or the baby." hesitantly he reached up to touch his cheek.

"I never meant to start a war…" Harry began to tear up again.

"I know." Draco kissed him, "Come on, lets go lay down."

"I will have our elf bring you dinner, you need to eat." Narcissa smiled fondly at her son, "Remember what I said."

"I will." Draco nodded picking Harry up as the women filed out, he had a lot to make up for.

A WEEK LATER!!

Draco flooed home with Narcissa, he and Harry were slowly making it up to each other and he wanted to be sure that he helped more around the house. Thankfully, Narcissa had finally tracked down a house elf breeder and was able to get him two house elves. He had his mother come home with him to tell Harry and help him learn just what he could do to help Harry. Draco looked around the study and frowned Harry wasn't there.

"Listen." Narcissa heard the music coming from the parlor, "He's writing his music."

"Let's go see what he's written this time." Draco smiled moving to the parlor.

Harry stopped the moment they moved into the room, "How was work?" he asked closing his music book.

"It was good, please don't stop." Draco smiled wanting to hear what he had written.

"I don't know if you'll like it…" Harry whispered, he had written his feelings about the previous weeks into music and he hadn't planned to share it.

"Please? I promise that if I don't like it I will just tell you." Draco smiled.

Slowly Harry picked up his guitar as the other magical charmed instruments played along with him.

**Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love  
And suddenly it's like a battlefield**

**One word turns into a war  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?  
My world's nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now**

**Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now**

**I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like**

**Can't swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag  
If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose  
What we had, oh no**

**Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now**

**I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?**

**I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your**

**We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
'Cause baby, we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like**

**A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield**

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
(Fighting, fighting for)**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?**

**I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(Get your armor)  
Get your armor**

**Why does love always feel like?  
Why does love always feel like?  
A battlefield, a battlefield**

**I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for**

Harry finished and looked down not wanting to see Draco's reaction.

Draco moved to him and kissed him tenderly, "You will never have to get your armor any more. I will never treat you like that again." he vowed.

Harry smiled at him, "I am sorry too, I will try not to yell…"

"Fair enough." Draco smiled they still had many things to work on but they had a shot at surviving now.

Fins please review.


End file.
